Fight for your Love
by Sirastar
Summary: Another Adventure for Optimus and Teletraan!


Fight for your Love

Author: Sirastar  
>Beta: Rendianami<p>

Disclaimer: All Transformers belong to Hasbro.

"Words"  
>-Thoughts-<p>

I was surprised about the positive feedback to my first Transformers slash, so I grant the wish for another sequel!  
>For this story I used two episodes of G1. "Attack of the Autobots" and "Day of the Machines".<br>I also requested ideas from my reviewers, so thank you very much to:  
>"Jackal" and "Optimus'girl" and especially to "Wolf Prime" and "Ironhide77"!<p>

**Fight for your Love**

Optimus stood on top of the volcano that held the Ark inside.

The sunset drew the most beautiful colors before him into the heaven, but the thoughts of the Autobots were far, far away.

How could he settle things clear with Teletraan?

A few months ago, Teletraan had confessed his feelings for him and they were much more than just respect or friendship. The Heart of the Ark was in love with Optimus Prime.

After a hesitant start, the two had more interface phases together. Those phases allowed them to share their feelings and needs, but it also was their chance to just talk or take long walks together.

The Heart of the Ark treasured every moment he had with his leader, and he was proud to be more than just a protector for Optimus.

However, a few days ago Megatron almost destroyed this relationship. Teletraan was still furious about the fact that Megatron had managed to get that personality destabilizer inside the quick recharging chambers.

And if that wasn't enough, because of the dangerous situation and the upcoming projects of the humans, Optimus had ordered the Autobots to use the quick recharge to be ready.

The moment that followed was one Teletraan would never forget. The optics of all Autobots turned red and then there was the mean voice of the Decepticon leader who mocked the computer.

Teletraan tried to reason with the reprogrammed Autobots, but it was already too late.

Megatron ordered to silence that annoying computer and of all bots it had to be Optimus who reacted first to that order.

Teletraan tried to stop the Prime, but he was powerless in the real world.

Therefore, nobody would understand the pain; he felt as the fist of his friend smashed into his main console and drilled its way to his inner layer.

After hours of darkness, Teletraan had been reactivated, just to inform the last Autobots of Megatron's plans.

The always loyal and eager Minibot Bumblebee couldn't stand the thought of Optimus Prime being evil. So he chased of in pursuit of his leader. At the same time, it was thanks to the human Sparkplug that the Autobots could be saved. He invented an attitude-exchanger to drain the evil Megatron's personality destabilizer had implanted into the Autobots and recharge them at the same time.

Teletraan followed the progress of saving the Autobots via his sky spies. It shocked him to see the damage Optimus and the others had inflicted on the humans' air squadron. Bumblebee also tried to reason with Prime, but the leader was lost for the moment.

Still, Teletraan did register an early change in Optimus. Bumblebee had not realized that immediately, but he got through to Prime.

Optimus hesitated to destroy another aircraft until Skyfire landed with the other Autobots. Hound began shooting the attitude-exchangers, but Optimus dogged the one that was meant for him. Even under evil control, the Prime showed his abilities to fight strategically. The leader of the Autobots split into his three components to distract his followers. But at the same time, both sides in him began to fight harder.

At the same time, Ratchet was unsure about firing the last attitude-exchanger, because if the missed, Prime would be lost. To Teletraan's relief, it was again Bumblebee who saved the day. He snatched the last exchanger from Ratchet and made a beeline for Optimus. He told his leader to fight, and again the fight in Prime broke lose to let him cry out in pain. In a clear moment, he pleaded Bumblebee to help him and the Minibot did not waste his chance.

After the Autobots returned, Ratchet immediately located the destabilizer and banned it from Teletraan's systems.

The following night Optimus could not face Teletraan.

He made heavy reproaches to himself because of his behavior.

As Prime, he should never have let himself be controlled so simply, and the worst part was that he had injured Teletraan in that process. Even if Prime tried to avoid Teletraan, the computer would not let him get away.  
>It was late and Prime was still wide awake, and that bothered Teletraan to the core.<p>

"Are you really sulking about something you could not control and that was clearly not your fault?"

The sudden appearance of Teletraan's face on Prime's desk screen startled the leader out of his thoughts.

"I almost deactivated you, Teletraan. How can you say that what happened was not my fault? I know Megatron. I should have been more skeptic about his hasty retreat…but no. I ordered my Autobots to recharge quickly and walked right into his trap."

It was rare for Optimus to show emotions, but now he was angry, and it was anger about himself.

"Please Optimus, come to me so we could talk."

"No Teletraan, I know how that will end."

"You don't know. I just want to talk to you … in person", the computer's voice has grown soft with the last words and that changed Prime's mind.

"Okay ... I will see you soon, Teletraan."

Teletraan's face disappeared from the screen and Optimus ended his work for the day. He got up from his chair and walked over to his recharge berth. He opened his mask and sighed deeply. Could he really face Teletraan?

After another endless moment, the Prime lay down on his berth and dimmed the light in his quarters. A soft click was the only warning Prime got before Teletraan's data cable attached himself to Prime's neck.

A few seconds later, Prime found himself on top of the Volcano. It was exactly his favorite thinking spot, to come to reason with his thoughts.

"I really wish I could see that panorama with my own real optics", started a voice behind Optimus, and there was Teletraan.

"I wish that, too, my friend. There are many places on Earth I would like to show you."

"I know, but I can still see them through you!"

Teletraan tried to get Prime out of his sulking mood, but Prime could no longer take his thoughts inside.

"I am sorry, Teletraan … I tried to stop but I couldn't. I still have memory flashes about that hit into your console, and I am still afraid of losing you. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't stop Megatron. His voice took control over my whole body and laid my mind in darkness. I was a prisoner in my own body!"

Teletraan did not cut in because he knew that Optimus must talk about that, otherwise he would go crazy.

"I am as guilty as you, Optimus. That invisibility spray that Megatron used was lame, but I had not detected him. I should have warned you about the sabotaged recharging chambers, so stop beating yourself up."

"But I injured you and I put my Autobots and our human allies in danger."

"You have a hard punch; I give you that but you only wrecked my main communication line. Nothing else was damaged. Even under Megatron's control, you and the other Autobots knew what you were doing. No bots got injured and no humans. You may have inflicted damage on some aircrafts but that is all!"

Optimus didn't look convinced at first, but after a look at the scenery, he let finally go. The leader sank to his knees and air cycled heavy through his vents.

"How … how can you have so much confidence in me?"

"Because I know who you are. Like Bumblebee said, you are not evil! You fight for the right thing, Optimus, and that's exactly the reason why I love you so much!"

Optimus lifted his head up to meet Teletraan's gaze.

"I love you, too!"

That was enough to bring Teletraan to his knees and claim Prime's lips with his own. Optimus eagerly replied to the kiss, but even if Teletraan's systems held up immediately, he knew he could not go further today.

After the kiss ended, the heart of the Ark smiled to his leader.

"Now sleep, Love. I am here and I am well and I will watch over you!" With another soft kiss, Prime shut down his optics and drifted into a dreamless but deep recharge.

The following weeks were quiet. The Decepticons did attack at various points, but they never came near the Ark again. Teletraan managed the daily routine more efficiently than before, and he improved his security systems.

While doing his global surveillance, Teletraan detected a change in oil tanker shipments. It was not unusual for a tanker to change course, but not for more than fifteen tankers at the same time.

So he alerted his beloved.

"Optimus Prime, attention please", he called out and as always, the Prime responded quickly to come to the main screen.

"What is it, Teletraan One?"

"Unexplained change in oil tanker shipping patterns!"

"Hm … all those tankers are co verging on a spot near the Decepticon undersea headquarters."

"They carry a vast energy supply, Optimus Prime!"

"My olfactory sensors detect a rat named Megatron."

If they were alone, Teletraan would have laughed about that comment, but one thing doesn't come alone. The heart of the Ark detected an emergency call, so he had to alert his leader again.

"Incoming message from Quantum Labs. Emergency frequency", with those words he put the call through.

The scenery on his screen changed from the tankers to a human called Dr. Gates.

"Optimus Prime. Thanks heavens I reached you!"

"What's wrong, Dr. Gates?"

"Our super computer, Torq3. Someone has altered his programming. Torq seems to have taken control of all the machines in the compound", the human was in slight panic.

"Hang on, Paul. We won't let you down", with those words, Prime cut the call.

Prime's first thought was to rush out to help their human friends, but a objection from Hound about that oil maybe falling into Megatron's hands let him rethink his strategy.

After a short brainstorming, Optimus sent Hound, Skyfire and Spike out to watch after the Decepticons. He and the other Autobots headed out for Quantum Laboratory.

With a soft "Be careful", sent on a private frequency, Teletraan watched the Autobots on their way to the laboratory.

The so called super computer, Torq3, wasted no time and immediately started shooting at the arriving Autobots.

A fleet of heavy armored tanks blocked the way in. Wheeljack was the first who engaged on those vehicles only to find them driving themselves.

Even if Earth technology was primitive compared to the Autobots, their force were deadly. The flood of the attacking vehicles kept going and going.

Therefore, Optimus had no choice but to call the Dinobots for help.

Teletraan was relieved that the Dinobots got directly on the way.

Even if Grimlock liked to nag over the Autobots, he would never let anything happen to his brothers in arms.

The fight continued and the Autobots lasted well.

The Dinobots almost had reached the terrain as another volley of explosions tore the Autobots, including Optimus, of their legs.

Ironhide was the first who was up again and he hurried to his leader's side to help him up.

"You still functional, Prime?" he asked in his heavy accent.

"Yes, but I wish the Dinobots would get here", answered the slightly shaken leader and, speak of the devil, the cavalry arrived.

The human artillery didn't stand a chance against the Dinobots' smash attack, and soon the bots could save Dr. Gates and his college from their misery. Meanwhile, Sparkplug and Wheeljack found a remote control circuit linker on one of the destroyed vehicles.

They showed their findings to Prime and Dr. Gates. To Prime, it was clear that somehow Megatron had reprogrammed Torq, and now the computer was doing his dirty work. It was decided to deactivate Torq3 to stop this machine rebellion. Dr. Gates showed them the way to building which held Torq inside. But after opening the locked doors, the Autobots were attacked again. This time not by heavy artillery, no. Robot welders, constructers and other normally helpers engaged the Autobots.

Through the private link Teletraan shared with Optimus, the heart of the Ark was force to watch as a robot with a saw and cables got hold of Optimus. The Prime couldn't break the hard alloy, so he had no choice but use brutal force and swung that robot around and up against a wall.

After that, Teletraan's energon ran cold. The Autobots entered the building, but it was some kind of maze inside, and then there was a voice even greedier than Megatron himself.

"Why the delay, Autobots? I am waiting for you!"

"That's Torq", whispered Sideswipe.

"We can't risk going in all at once. The rest of you wait outside", Prime ordered.

"It's a trap, Prime", Prowl called after his leader, but he followed command and lead the Autobots back outside.

The heart of the Ark couldn't stand it any longer. He activated a secret data transfer. A short time later, an orange vehicle of unknown design left the Ark and headed for Quantum Laboratory.

During this, Prime ventured deeper into the building, always on alert. Every of his steps were monitored by Torq. With a part of Megatron's personality in him, the super computer loved to mock Prime on his way.

"Come, come! Your fearfulness tries my patience. I thought you were more courageous than that, Optimus Prime!"

Two more robot builders attacked the Prime. He managed to get away, but he also walked into Torq's trap.

A panel closed behind the leader of the Autobots and another door opened.

"Sorry but I wouldn't want you to run away before you meet my friend", Torq beamed over the com-system.

A robot constructer with grappling hooks emerged from its hiding place to catch the Prime off guard.

The robot managed to grasp Prime's arms and relieve him of his weapon.

Optimus fought hard against that grip, but his optics became wide with horror as one grappler neared to him.

"A remote control circuit linker", the Prime managed to get out seconds before the device was planted on his torso.

A hot wave of pain shot through Prime's systems and he felt like he was losing control over his body.

-No, not again- That feeling reminded him of that sick situation with the personality destabilizer and again his mind was forced back.

-I can't let that happen- Prime tried to fight the control but his body failed to follow his commands.

"Come to me, my pet", Torq ordered and Prime got to the main control room of Torq3.

"You are mine now", greeted the computer with a fearful purple face on the main screen. "Soon all Autobots will be my slaves and I, Torq, will be master of everything!"

The computer looked upon his captive and weird feelings shot to his circuits.

"I am your master now, Optimus Prime, and soon I shall rule all", Torq stated and Prime was still listening. But on the inside he tried to regain control over his body and it seemed to work.

The remote control circuit linker began to crack and another wave of pain circled through Prime's body. Torq also registered the change in his new slave. The computer wouldn't take a risk, so Prime found himself surrounded by other machines in the room.

Another constructer grabbed his arms again and bound them to his back.

"I must say I am impressed, Optimus. I would never have thought that you can fight my influence off, but I will not underestimate you again."

Prime tried to break his boundaries, but it was that unbreakable alloy again. "Sooner or later you will be mine, Optimus Prime, so why the delay? Stop fighting against me and bow before your master!"

-He is even more arrogant than Megatron-

"Don't count on it, Torq. I will never be your slave."

"We shall see about that. Bring him to me."

The machines dragged Optimus to the main screen with that malice purple face on it.

"Your race is impressive and I will prove myself worthy of becoming a Decepticon. My master granted useful abilities with the reprogramming, but I also gained the desire to see you broken, Optimus. And I will break you for the mighty Megatron and I will start with shattering your pride."

Prime battled against his shackles again, but they could not be loosened.

Before the building, the other Autobots had worries about their leader.

"It's gone on much too long, we should follow him", insisted Ironhide, however Prowl held him back.

"Ironhide, you of all bots know that Optimus would call us if he needed help!"

Nobody could suspect that Torq blockaded Optimus' com and not one of the bots noticed the orange shape that slipped into the building from the other side.

"Let go of me, Torq! I am of no use and Megatron will be pissed if you are the one who slays me instead of him."

"Oh, I don't want to kill you. That honor will be reserved for my master. Like I said, I want to break you."

Still thinking over those words Prime sensed a presence behind him. While he was bound to the console of Torq, the robot constructer with the many grappling arms took a position behind him.

With carful touches the robot began to explore the bound mech before him.

The robot's doing was extremely soft, so Prime wondered if it was the robot's or Torq's doing, but he had no desire to found that out.

"Megatron wouldn't do that", he began to hopefully distract the so called super computer.

"Oh, you have no idea about the things Megatron want to do to you. I was reprogrammed by him so I knew."

"So what is it?" Prime kept going and tried to loosen his shackles again.

"He wants to see you on your knees before him, just the way I have you now. He wants to rip your codpiece from your body so he can ravish you in every thinkable way, and his deepest wish is to see your face!"

Optimus turned his head away as one of the grapplers reached for his mask.

It took Torq two more arms of the robot to restrain Prime's head from moving, but Optimus would not give up. Even as the robot tried to break his mask with pure force, he just struggled more.

The hinges of his mask very painfully widened, any second his best guard would fall.

"Stop right there, Torq!" A new voice ordered.

The computer immediately changed his attention to the new bot in the room.

He tried to attack that bot, but the robots in the room didn't respond to his command.

"Who are you? How can this be?"

"I have overwritten your control on these drones, now let Prime go or I will not hesitate to use brutal force against you!"

"How can a simple bot overwrite my commands?"  
>"I am no ordinary bot, Torq. I am pretty similar to you. My name is Teletraan One, and I am the heart of the Ark … the most advanced computer in this galaxy!"<p>

Optimus couldn't believe his audios. He had frozen at the first word from that voice, but now didn't he know what to believe. Teletraan was here. How was that even possible? Or was he dreaming again?

"You can never defeat me", Torq announced, but before he had the chance to regain control over his drones, a shot from a laser gun disabled all his functions.

"I told you not underestimate me, Torq!"

The bounds on Optimus loosened after that attack, and the Prime managed to get back on his feet, but he did not dare to turn around.

"It is no dream, Optimus. Please look at me", Teletraan pleaded in a soft voice. A voice he only used if he was alone with the Prime.

"Like Torq said, how can this be?" Optimus asked while turning around. The bot before him was the Teletraan from his dreams. Every detail of that orange shape was correct.

"It is a long story, love, but I will explain later. Megatron has a second control device to control the oil tankers and I lost contact with Skyfire, Hound, and Spike. You must get to the Decepticon headquarters and save them."

Prime tried to ask another question, but Teletraan cut every word.

"After that, return home you will find me, I promise. Now go! Your team needs you!"

Prime just nodded with his head and turned to leave.

"Be careful, Teletraan", he called back over his shoulder.

"You too, love," Teletraan whispered before he returned his attention to the human computer.

He took a step to the console and attached a small wire to the computer. The technology of the humans' was impressive by their standards, but the Cybertronian computer could not take the risk of leaving vital information about the Transformers behind. He cleaned the core of Torq3. Now the only thing the humans had to do was to repair his hardware. After that, he followed his way back out and returned to the Ark.

It took the Autobots almost the rest of the day to reach Megatron's platform and wreck the plans of the Decepticons. Optimus made it just in time to leave the exploding platform via Skyfire.

The damage to the Autobots was minimal, so Optimus returned to his quarters after a short check up by Ratchet.

The Prime thought he would find Teletraan in his quarter, but no one was there. Only the screen on his desk was active with a short note on it.

"Come to Section A-C 30!"

Optimus knew that section. It was for storage of spare parts, and it was the lowest one on the ship. So if he wanted answers, he had to go down there.

It took the leader only five minutes to arrive at the door of the named section, but he was nervous about what he had to expect.

"What are you waiting for? He is behind the door", that voice made Prime almost jump out of his metal skin.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ratchet?"

"I am here to help!"

"To help with what?"

"To make it clear that you are not dreaming!"

"What … how did you know?" the Prime started, embarrassment written all over his face, but the medic stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"I don't know anything about your shared dreams. Teletraan mentioned them, but he never gave away any special details. He only told me the basics and that he has fallen in love with you. He wanted to be there for you and he accomplished most of the work by himself, but he needed me for the fine tuning and since it is for you. I had no doubts about his motives."

With a smile, Ratchet opened the door and walked inside. Optimus followed his friend and the door closed behind him. At first, there was no one in the room.

"You can come out now, Teletraan. I don't think he will faint by seeing you!"

Optimus watched as the lights became brighter, and the bot from his dreams emerged from a recharge berth at the end of the room.

Ratchet observed every move from Teletraan and Optimus, and he was satisfied with the results.

"Thank you for your help, Ratchet!"

"Any time, Teletraan, and keep a close eye on the big lugnut here. He is most precious to all of us."

Optimus was stirred.

It was very rare for Ratchet to speak with such a mild voice.

He only did that if something or someone was truly important to him.

"I will, Ratchet! You have my word!"

Teletraan bowed respectfully to the medic and smiled. After that, the CMO left the room.

"So, Ratchet is the only one who knew about you?"

"At the moment, yes, and will be that if you wish for it. I know it is very risky for me to have this form, but it was the only way I can think of to be with you."

"And now you are here and on the Ark?" Teletraan nodded to that question.

"It is not possible for me to transfer myself completely to this body. If it were possible, the Ark would be useless. In this form, I can monitor everything as usual, and I can be there for you in a completely new way!"

"Will you show yourself to the others?"

"Not at the moment. It is and will always be a risk if the Decepticons become aware of my existence. But if you wish for it, I will reveal myself."

"No, that must be your choice, Teletraan!"

"Somehow I knew you would say that."

"You know me better than anyone else, so what now? What do you want to do?"

"I can think of many things. I have already tried different activities with this body, and now I will use it to extinct every trace of Torq's touches on your skin."

Since the two mechs were almost equally high, it was easy for Teletraan to put his arms around Optimus and pull him close to himself.

"To see what Torq wanted to do you boiled the energon in my circuits."

"Nothing has happened, Teletraan. You came just in time", Optimus tried to calm his lover.

"I was lucky; otherwise I wouldn't be able to look into your optics again. But I will leave that behind. Now I want you to forget that incident," Teletraan's fingers had already found the hidden button, and Prime's battle mask opened.

Optimus had no chance to say more, because Teletraan's lips landed hard on his own. The kiss followed a first wave of heat, and the Prime put his arms around Teletraan.

The heart of the Ark began to walk Prime backwards to the recharge berth. He pressed the Prime down on the berth and climbed over him, never interrupting the kiss.

Optimus failed to notice that Teletraan lead his hands up. With a soft "click", the leader of the Autobots was now bound with his hands over his head.

"I am the only one who is allowed to say: YOU ARE MINE NOW OPTIMUS PRIME", Teletraan whispered after ending the kiss.

Optimus did not argue, but he was curious about Teletraan's plans and he should not be disappointed.

Teletraan began to nip the cables on Prime's neck. It took only a few nips and bites to let the blue and red mech tremble beneath him.

"You really like to be on the bottom, don't you, Optimus?" he teased his leader.

"Only with the right one on top", Optimus answered and let his head fall to the side to give Teletraan better access to his neck. The heart of the Ark gladly followed that invitation and resumed his work on his lover's neck. His hands trailed over Optimus' body to stimulate every hot spot he remembered from their shared interface sessions.

Even if Prime liked to be in this position, it frustrated him a little that he could not touch his lover.

"Teletraan, let me go this time. I want to give you pleasure as well", he gasped.

"Oh, no, I can't do that," Teletrann quipped, his hands trailing down Optimus' chest. "It is my turn and I will have my way, Prime."

Optimus whimpered and pulled on his bonds.

Teletraan's fingers slipped over the Prime's cable and port covering. Optimus gasped and jerked his hips up to the bad-mannered hand. Still frustrated from his limited mobility, he shuddered as another wave of heat raced through him and he began to groan.

"Open it", Teletraan ordered while tracing his fingers further down over the still closed port. Optimus had sworn not to give in so easily to himself, so he found no reason to obey to that command.

"So you want to play? Good, as I am also in a playful mood."

Teletraan claimed his Prime's lips and played with the glossa of his beloved. Optimus' optics already began to darken and with another wicked swift of Teletraan's finger on Prime's cover, it opened. Prime's interface cable emerged from its hiding place, already stiff and hot.

"So responsive", Teletraan whispered as he enclosed the cable with his hand. "Good, as I have planned more for you!"

Teletraan glided Prime's body down and remained sitting between his legs. With a promising gaze to Optimus, he ventured forward to drive his glossa over the hot arousal. With a loud moan, Prime threw his head back and tried to move his hips upward.

Teletraan had set his hands on the hips of his leader to prevent his movements with it. Optimus bit down on his lip as he watched Teletraan work on his erection.

"Please…Teletraan, I want…"

"Hush, Optimus. Let me serve you," Teletraan paused in his work to share a short look with his commander, then continued his work on Prime's cable.

While sucking on Prime's arousal, lithe fingers found their way to Prime's port and pushed in, drawing out another gasp. Teletraan slipped three of his fingers in the port and began to pump them in and out slowly. Prime trembled under the other mech and Teletraan enjoyed every sweet sound he managed to get out of the Prime. Such needy whimpers and groans were just exquisite.

He pushed his fingers inward once more before leaving the Prime's port empty. Teletraan also stopped his work on Optimus' cable.

Before the Prime could even start begging for more, Teletraan glided his body back up and lying down on top of him. Optimus could feel his heat rolling of the chest of his lover to mingle with his own heat.

Hot lips brushed over his again only to claim them for another breathtaking kiss. Optimus moaned into Teletraan's mouth as he felt the glossa again push against his.

Optimus' chestplates opened on his own accord. This movement startled the heart of the Ark, and he carefully put his hand on Prime's chest to prevent it from opening further.

"I am sorry, Teletraan, it was not my intent to startle you", he apologized. The Prime was afraid to press the other to something it was too early for, but Teletraan only shook his head.

"You must not apologize, love, but a sparkmerge is the one thing I can not do for you."

To the effect of his words, Teletraan opened his own chestplate to show Prime the truth. The mech above him had a spark chamber, but unfortunately, it was empty.

"This body is only a shell for me, love. Even if I planned a complete transfer, I would lack something, because a spark cannot be programmed."

For the first time since they got together it was Teletraan who was afraid. He was afraid of losing Optimus now, and if that would happen this body would be worthless.

"That makes no difference to me, Teletraan. I will gladly take everything you can give to me", Optimus responded in a low, reassuring voice.

Teletraan looked up with a soft smile on his lips.

"I learned to love you before you had a body, so show me your love. Show your passion for me!"

"Gladly, my Prime", Teletraan bowed to Optimus and reclaimed his lips.

At the same moment, Teletraan adjusted his hips, released his own cable and began to thrust into his leader.

Optimus whimpered a bit as the larger cable stretched him more than he was used to, especially here in reality.

Teletraan halted in his movements to give Prime a chance to adjust to his large size. After a few seconds, Optimus began to move against Teletraan as best as he could.

Encouraged by that, Teletraan withdrew almost completely from Prime's port, only to thrust harder back.

Prime's optics returned to Teletraan's most loved indigo blue. The heat from the body beneath Teletraan doubled, and Prime's cooling fans kicked in on the highest level.

Again and again Teletraan thrusted into Optimus and brought him to the edge of absolute arousal.

Seconds before overload, Prime's chestplate opened again. Teletraan had no chance to react and was blinded by a bright, white light.

"Protect my chosen child and his future", a voice whispered to Teletraan, but it was so quiet that he didn't know whether he really heard it or only dreamed it.

A few moments later, Teletraan and Optimus cried out loud. The overload hit both mechs with unbelievable force. Both bodies shuddered from waves of heat and tension.

It seemed an eternity to pass until this storm of the senses began to fade away, and Teletraan collapsed on Optimus.

Both of them went offline from this effort.

As Teletraan awakened, he felt very exhausted.

Great, but exhausted.

He began to rise up carefully and looked down on the still sleeping form of Prime.

A heavy ache in his chest forced him to bend himself together.

The vehement movement woke also Optimus up. After all, Teletraan's cable was still buried deep inside of his port.

"Is everything all right, Teletraan?"

"I don't know, my Spark … it feels strange", Teletraan answered. As he realized what he just said, his optics widened.

Also Optimus stared at him, perplexed.

"Your Spark? But I thought!"

"I thought so, too", Teletraan cut Optimus off, and then he opened his chestplate.

Both Optimus as well as Teletraan didn't believe their optics.

The former empty spark chamber of Teletraan's host body was glowing.

"I don't believe it….but I feel it. How is such a thing possible?" It was a rare thing that something like this happened to Teletraan but he was confused, very confused.

Prime started to say something, but suddenly his optics went offline and Prime fell back into stasis.

-Did he just faint?- Teletraan thought, but the readings he got from Optimus witnessed something else.

It took only a few minutes for Prime to online again.

"The Matrix…it took a piece of my own spark and from itself to create a spark for you. They said I would need you and you earned the right to be the one to protect and support me."

Teletraan nodded. The light that had filled him was the moment of creation; no wonder that overload was the best thing he had ever experienced.

"Oh, Teletraan, could you please hold still while you are thinking!"

At that comment the heart of the Ark realized that he was still deep inside of Optimus.

A mean grin stole itself on Teletraan's lips.

"I should hold still … sorry, but I would rather move some more", in order to substantiate his words, he thrust forward once more.

"By Primus, Teletraan", Optimus gasped and he felt an immediate rise of heat in his body. His own interface cable began to stiffen again and his optics dimmed.

Teletraan bent down to kiss his lover again, never stopping in his thrusts.

His arms still bound over his head, the Prime could do nothing to prevent Teletraan from driving him into arousal again. Truth to be told he wouldn't want to have it any other way.

Optimus tried to say something, so Teletraan released his lips.  
>"What is it dear?"<br>"Please Teletraan, harder!"

"As you wish, my Prime!" Teletraan increased the power of his thrusts only to make his lover groan in absolute pleasure.

Optimus tried to meet Teletraan's movements and he felt the cable of his lover going deeper and deeper.

He shuddered under every wave of heat that shot through his body and Teletraan was in no better shape.

The heat of their bodies began to mingle with one another and so was their arousal.

It only needed a few more movements and both mechs were pushed over the edge again.

With his fans on the highest level, Optimus recovered faster from his overload than the first time.

"You are amazing, do you know that?" he whispered to his lover.

"So are you, Optimus Prime, and I must admit this is something I can get used to. But honestly, I miss my cables!"

Prime laughed at that comment.

"You may have a body, Teletraan, but you are still able to work with both. The Ark and this body are yours to command."

"And so are you when we are alone!"

"Yes, and so am I. So, do you want to reveal yourself to the others?"

Teletraan slid out of Optimus and opened the shackles.

"I would like that, love, but first we are in for a visit to the wash racks!"

Prime sat up and looked down on him and Teletraan.

"Yeah, I think you are right about that. So get to know the others later?"

"Yes later, my dear", Teletraan answered only to steal another kiss from Optimus Prime, the legendary leader of all Autobots.

End

So from now on I will leave Teletraan's and Optimus' relationship to your imagination.

Thanks again for all your support.

Sirastar


End file.
